leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rocky Highlands
The Rocky Highlands are the mountainous region of northern Demacia, bordering with Freljord. Lore Champions of the Rocky Highlands Other Related Champions * stores World Runes inside a Demacian Vault in the Petricite Grove. * is venerated as "The Slayer" in Uwendale. Locations Demacia High Silvermere.jpg|High Silvermere Demacia Rise To The Raptor Aerie.jpg|Rise To The Raptor Aerie 1 Demacia Armoury.jpg|Rise To The Raptor Aerie 2 Demacia The Demacian Vault 01.jpg|The Demacian Vault 1 Demacia The Demacian Vault 02.jpg|The Demacian Vault 2 * Fossbarrow: Located in the far north of Demacia, bordering with the Freljord. The town is named after the Demacian hero Fossian Crownguard, whose tomb is near the town itself. It was the site of a horrific incident between the Dauntless Vanguard and an unknown that threatened the town. The town occupies the banks of the Serpentrion, a thundering river that rose in the mountains and snaked to the western coast. The town’s walls of polished granite follow the line of the hills, and the buildings within are wrought from stone, seasoned timber and bottle-green roof tiles. The tower of a Lightbringer temple is located in the eastern part of town. The current Magistrate of Fossbarrow is Lady Giselle. ** Fossian Crownguard’s Tomb: Location where possessed a child which was later saved by . ** Temple of the Lightbringers: A local temple of the Lightbringer, it is where was stationed during the events For Demacia. * High Silvermere: It is a large city in the rocky highlands of northern Demacia. It is known as the City of Raptors, due to its large native population of silverwing raptors. The original Crownguard family mansion is located in High Silvermere, at the foot of Knight's Rock. ** Knight's Rock: A rocky mount at the edge of a waterfall. *** Crownguard Mansion: The main home of the Crownguard family. *** Raptor Aerie: Located on the top of Knight's Rock, the Aerie is the headquarters of the Raptor-Knights and their mounts. * Petricite Grove: One of many similar forests in Demacia, it is the location of the rare petrified flora with magical absorbing properties. ** Demacian Vault: Deep beneath the ancient petricite groves, Ryze has found a forgotten vault where the volatile energies of the World Rune shards can be safely contained. * Uwendale: A remote mountain hamlet in the northeastern hinterlands of Demacia, Uwendale was the birthplace of and her brother Caleb. It is a thriving town of hunters and farmers, protected by mountain rangers expert in intercepting and killing any monsters that come down from the high peaks to hunt. The nearby towns harbor wyverns, rabid wolves, and bandits, though these foes were once thwarted by an . * Zeffira: A great old city in the mainland of Demacia, it is here where Kayle and Morgana where raised by their father. Its possible that this is where the refugees built their very first settlement and became Demacia's very first capital, but later destroyed by the battle between the Two Winged Sisters. This city is as large as the Great City. Wildlife Petricite Trees Demacia Call of Power concept 01.jpg|Petricite Trees Demacia The Demacian Vault 01.jpg|Petricite Trees Petricite Trees are fossilized-like trees that were magically altered by World Runes. They have magic-dampening abilities as well as the ability to absorb magic. Several stories high, these white trees and their yellow leaves are as hard as stone. The early settlers of Demacia discovered a petrified forest that can dispel magic, and mixed this wood with ash and lime into the resistant material that is called Petricite. From this innovation, the walls of Demacia were established. The material used by Demacians in defensive walls, military, and public security. It is also used in Demacian architecture due to its white and elegant appearance. Silverwing Raptors Demacia Demacia Raptors 02.jpg|A Silverwing Raptor Demacia Raptor Wingspan.jpg|Raptor Wingspan Demacia Demacia Raptors 01.jpg|A Silverwing Raptor & Raptor Knight 1 01DE010-full.png|A Silverwing Raptor & Raptor Knight 2 01DE030-full.png|A Silverwing Raptor & Raptor Knight 3 01DE004-full.png|A flock of Silverwings Silverwing DemaciaSkin.jpg|Young Silverwing Raptor Griffin-like creatures native to the high crags of northern Demacia, raptors are voracious predators. Only a few individuals have been known to befriend and ride these beasts. These riders serve in the Demacian military, scouting and harassing the enemy lines. When they have yellow and blue feathers, but when they reach they gain their signature silver grey and blue feathers. Wyverns Wyverns are members of the dragon family that are often mistaken for their due to their similar appearances. The distinguishing features of a wyvern is that it only has two legs and one pair of wings as opposed to the four-legged dragons. They are often spotted attacking the Demacian countryside and are a frequent threat to villagers. Culture Festivals= The Festival of the Slayer A celebration to honor a who saved numerous Demacian farms and villages from wyverns, rabid wolves, and bandits. Although this revered warrior had chosen to remain anonymous, that didn’t stop the villagers from celebrating "his" deeds. This slayer had been spotted near the town of Uwendale, leaving the first eyewitness accounts of "his" appearance. To commemorate the hero's bravery a stone statue was erected in "his" honor. Government Noble Houses As a monarchy, Demacia is governed by various royal families, regulating the nation primarily as members of the Demacian Council. While many of the Noble Houses have ruled for generations, they are treated as any other citizen under the nation’s strict laws and are not exempt from them. They may even be treated more harshly under the law as they are meant to serve as shining examples of how Demacian citizens should conduct themselves, publicly and privately. Magistrates Magistrates are the provincial rulers of Demacia. They are tasked to enforce Demacian rule in cities or villages outside the capital. Media Music= ;Related Music Quinn, Demacia's Wings - Login Screen| League of Legends Music Quinn And Valor| Poppy, Keeper of the Hammer - Login Screen| Ryze, the Rune Mage - Login Screen| Legends Never Die (ft. Against The Current) Worlds 2017 - League of Legends| Kayle & Morgana, the Righteous & the Fallen - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Reintroducing Demacia dev diary - League of Legends| Lux Binding Light League Animation Workshop| Ryze Call of Power Animation| |-|Gallery= Demacia Call of Power concept 01.jpg|Demacia Call of Power Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Rembert Montald) Demacia Call of Power concept 02.jpg|Demacia Call of Power Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Rembert Montald) Ryze Call of Power concept 01.jpg|Ryze Call of Power Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Juan Nuno) Ryze Call of Power concept 02.jpg|Ryze Call of Power Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Juan Nuno) Ryze Call of Power concept 03.jpg|Ryze Call of Power Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Juan Nuno) Ryze Call of Power concept 25.jpg|Ryze Call to Power Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Aaron Hamman) Ryze Call of Power concept 26.jpg|Ryze Call to Power Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Aaron Hamman) Ryze Call of Power concept 27.jpg|Ryze Call of Power Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Rembert Montald) See Also * Canticle of the Winged Sisters * Call of Power * For Demacia * The Slayer Category:Places Category:Demacia